New Republic Marine Corps
The New Republic Marine Corps is the most well-known and the most versatile branch of New Republic Ground Operations, and is most often stationed aboard Fleet ships. History The New Republic Marine Corps became its own branch of the New Republic Military after the liberation of Coruscant and the formation of a New Republic. It quickly became one of the most highly trained and specialized units, with its roots in the Alliance Special Forces. As the New Repulic grew, the defense of member worlds took higher priority than assault. The newly-fashioned GroundOps branch needed a mobile division that could be staffed aboard the vessels of the Fleet, with the operational capability to serve as both the Mechanized Division and the Infantry served on member worlds. The marines were soon used for everything from zero-g combat and boarding operations to full ground assaults against Imperial targets. Constantly on high-risk action, they were second only to the Starfighter Corps in terms of casualties. Since Marine casualties in engagements were often significant, many of them became hardened soldiers very quickly. The Marines do not maintain regular Infantry or Special Forces units in the same manner as the Army does. Every Marine is called upon to be an expert not only at their assigned job- armorer, supply, administration- but at all the tasks demanded of a highly trained and well-discipline infantry warfighter. Marines are heavy-combat troops, first and foremost. There is no such thing as an 'Infantry' speciality- every Marine is Infantry. The only things that differentiate one Marine from the next it is time in a combat position and specialized training for combat roles. Unlike some branches of the military, the Marine officer leadership is some of the best and most innovative to be found on or off the field of battle. Marine officers have a long tradition of being in front of the formation in war or peacetime, and it is a rare Lieutenant or Captain indeed who hasn't bled for his or her men. They fight on the ground shoulder to shoulder with their subordinates, putting Marine technology and training to use to provide real-time guidance to their platoon, company, or even battalion as to enemy action. It is a rare officer indeed who is not in the thick of things with his NCO leadership, providing guidance even while under fire. Some senior members of the Marine Corps had their beginnings back in the early engagements and battles of the Galactic Civil War. A few are survivors of such momentous battles as the Battle Of Hoth. Most cut their teeth during the campaign to blaze a path through the Imperial infrastructure to a then-paramount liberation of Coruscant. Recent Events Recently, the combined strength of the Ground Forces were put to the test during the Imperial Retribution of Coruscant. As a fierce battle erupted in the skies above, the Marine Corps became a leading factor in the defense of key planetary regions, and also coordinated the other branches' movements and activities. The defense of the Military Headquarters and a region that affectionately became known as the Menrai Corridor was a focal point for the marines. This region of the Coruscant cityscape became a hotbed of fierce ground fighting, with the Ground Forces bent on defending a corridor of urban terrain that was being utilized as a safe haven for the citizens of Coruscant who feared an Imperial occupation. When the evacuation order was given, the Marine Corps' heroic actions helped to secure the evacuation of literally millions of refugees. Though suffering heavy losses, the combined forces left Coruscant, and headed for Dac with a renewed will to carry on the fight. Structure The Marine Corps is commanded at the highest level by the Commandant of the Marines, who reports directly to the Director of Ground Operations. It is split up into five corps, each commanded by a General and assigned to one of the Navy's fleets, and is further segmented according to each corps' assignment. These deployments almost always mimic the the structure of the Infantry. All marines stationed on a base or Naval vessel fall under the command of their Marine Operations Commander, who answers to the base's or ship's commanding officer as well as the Marine Brigade Commander. Marine units based on smaller facilities, such as asteroid-borne outposts, are often commanded in entirety by the Battalion Commander himself. This is not uncommon among small, highly specialized units that require a Lt. Colonel but not a great deal of manpower, such as Intel and Sensitive Operations. The Marine Corps is known for working closely along with the Navy, Starfighter Corps, and Army divisions of the Military. Ranks Commissioned Ranks * General: Grade 13 Held only by the Commandant of the Marine Corps. * Lt. General: Grade 12 * Major General: Grade 11 * Brig. General: Grade 10 * Colonel: Grade 9 * Lieutenant Colonel: Grade 8 * Major: Grade 7 * Captain: Grade 6 * 1st Lieutenant: Grade 5 * 2nd Lieutenant: Grade 4 * Combat Officer: Grade 3 * 2nd Combat Officer: Grade 2 * Cadet: Grade 1 Enlisted Ranks * Sergeant Major: Grade E-9 * First Sergeant: Grade E-8 * Master Sergeant: Grade E-8 * Gunnery Sergeant: Grade E-7 * Staff Sergeant: Grade E-6 * Sergeant: Grade E-5 * Corporal: Grade E-4 * Lance Corporal: Grade E-3 * Private 1st. Class: Grade E-2 * Private: Grade E-1 Deployment * New Republic Marine Corps: 250,000 This is the entire Marine Corps. All five corps are controlled by the Commandant of the Marines. * Corps (I-V): 50,000 Each corps is headquartered aboard the flagships of the New Republic Navy's main fleets and is commanded by a Major General. The corps' are further broken into five brigades. Brigades and smaller units may be reassigned as necessary for specific missions or to supplement personnel loss. * Brigade: 10,000 Each fleet is assigned at least one brigade. Other brigades are used to supplement space stations and planetary bases throughout the corps' assigned sector. Brigades are typically controleld by a Brigadier General or a Colonel, and are headquartered on fleet ships and military bases. The brigade commander can serve as a batallion commander during direct engagements, and can also take operational command in the field, should either be neccessary. Brigade commanders report directly to the head of their respective corps, and have subordinate to them ten to fifteen battalions. Typically, there is a company sized unit assigned to the commander as headquarters staff. * Battalion: 300-800 This is an entire starship's Marine contingent, or an entire base's combat batallion. They are commanded by a Lt. Colonel, though it is possible for a full-bird Colonel to retain command if he declines reassignment following promotion. The battalion is the largest combat unit the Marines have; brigades and corps are only assigned as a matter of operational efficiency. Battalions contain two to six companies and one platoon for headquarters operations. * Company: 180 (15 officers, 165 enlisted) The line company is the smallest self-operational unit marines possess. Companies are commanded by a Captain (occasionally a Major). These commanders are empowered with operational authority in their given areas, responsible to report only matters of incidence or conflicting authority with the battalion commander. Four platoons and one headquarter squad are subordinate to the company commander. * Platoon: 42 Platoons are the smallest unit line officers will command, led by a 2nd or 1st Lieutenant and a senior Non-Commisioned Officer. In extreme cases, a Combat Officer will take command of the platoon, though they usually shadow an NCO as a squad leader, gaining combat experience. There are four squads, each with eight soldiers, one Combat Officer, and an NCO as squad leader. Tactical Configurations * The Squad - 'Primary Recon/Operation Squad', often consists of ten members. Here is a sample squad configuration for deep-mission operations. ** 1 Junior Officer (Team Leader) (a 2nd or 1st Combat Officer) ** 1 Technical Specialist (standard kit, slicing and comms equipment) ** 1 Medic (Standard kit + extra medical equipment) ** 1 Anti-Tank Gunner (HH-15 or PLX-2m, carbine) ** 1 Heavy Rifleman (armed with a (15)E-Web or repeating blaster, sidearm) ** 1 Sharpshooter (armed with an E-17D or a modified A280 ** 1 Engineer (armed with extra explosives, standard kit) ** 2 Troopers (armed with either A280s or 36-Ts - both issued a mid-range grenade launcher) ** The 'Tenth Man', a position of respect and honor, belongs to the Squad NCO, either a Sergeant or Staff Sergeant. * The Company - Above the Platoon level, Marine units quickly becomes a matter of field support. Marine Company elements are staffed by the Alliance Marine Support Corps, which consist primarily of Marines who have an occupational speciality in a non-operationally essential skill, or Marines who have withdrawn from operations but not left the Corps. All support Marines are still required to maintain exceptional infantry skillsets- "Every Marine, a Rifleman, first". Only PRO squads are considered Operational units as combat assets. Marine Company elements are assigned as a matter of logistical support to assist the operational teams in their missions. Company elements provide maneuver and task support to the Operation leaders, from logistics to intelligence coordination, Marine Aviation Units, and coordination with other Alliance assets. If required, Company sized elements can muster as a line combat unit and deploy as regular infantry. In these situations, Marine units often act as shocktroopers that break the initial entry for follow-on forces to exploit. Equipment Used by Marines The marines were outfit with a combination of equipment that was both advanced and effective, making them a tough shell to crack, even when pit against Imperial Stormtroopers. See New Republic Marines' Equipment Guide Vehicles Used By Marines Often, the Mechanized Division of GroundOps will be called into service by the corps. See New Republic Marines' Use of Vehicles Guide Uniforms * See New Republic Duty Uniforms for the Standard Marine Uniform. * See New Republic Dress Uniforms for the Marine Dress Uniform. Basic Tactics See 'New Republic Marine Tactics'' Exceptional soldiers and adaptive warriors, Marines excel at virtually all manner of warfighting. Typically deployed as a strategic tactical force supplementing local operations, most Marine deployments are short, brutal affairs that require the dual application of finesse and brute strength. Most frequently they are deployed as a ten-man special operations unit to locales outside Republic jurisdiction, or to locations where an overt military presence would be detrimental. Marines are extremely adapt at penetrating into enemy territory for purposes of reconnaissance or guerrilla warfare, where even a single Marine can wreck unspeakable havoc with the enemy. When deployed in a full-on combat engagement, Marines often form the tip of a fighting spear. Accustomed to operating in ten-man squads, Marine tactics primarily revolve around squad and platoon-based operations. While overwhelming numerical support is preferable, Marines constantly train to combat overwhelming odds and often significantly higher volumes of fire. Marine tactical operations is typified by lightning fast, hard-hitting assaults against 'soft' targets and a high concentration of lethal and accurate firepower. Emphasis is placed on rapid deployment, ambushes, systematic and rapid assault and maneuver, and deep-cover recon into 'secure' zones. Entrenched Marines are almost impossible to dislodge, and a Marine attack force on the move is capable of slicing deep into enemy territory to carve out secure positions even behind OpFor's defensive lines. Elite training, combined with creative, adaptive leadership all the way down to the fire-team level makes Marines highly adaptive combatants and certainly one of the forces to be reckoned with in the Galaxy. Recruiting Joining the New Republic Marine Corps is no easy feat. Upon enlisting in the New Republic Military, new recruits are initiated into '''Basic Training for physical and mental conditioning just like all New Republic Military recruits. Those who elect to join the Marine Corps will be transferred to a marine training installation following graduation, for training in the specialized skillsets required of a marine; Infantry, Combat Engineer, or Vehicle Operator. OOC Note: It is assumed that characters have already done all of this by the time they reach their assignment and enter the playable grid. All new characters start off as at least an E-2 (Private First Class). Because of the competitive nature of Marine training and the heavy and rigorous psychological indoctrination all Marines go through- not to mention their prior time in service- we highly discourage characters joining the Marines on a lark, or with the intent to leave the service soon afterwards. Just like in the real world, when you join the Marines, you join for life- it's up to them to decide how much free time you get or not. OOC Information While the New Republic GroundOps branch is a large, massive organization, we have found it is better for online roleplay if the Player Characters are all a part of one unit. The The 224th Marine Battalion is the "PC Unit" of the New Republic Marine Corps. Inside the batallion, there are only two companies who actually accept players: Alpha Company and Delta Company. The others are NPC (Non-Player Character) companies. Character Generation See 'New Republic Marines Skills Guide''' Contacts * GeneralCarlist Rieekan is the Director of Ground Operations. (''unplayed character) * GeneralKiulo Antilos is the Commandant of the Marines. (unplayed character) * Lt. GeneralRoagen Vakren is the Commander of the 5th Marine Corps (unplayed character) * Lieutenant ColonelMestoph Katar is the Commander of the 224th Marine Battalion. (unplayed character) :For GroundOps contact info, see MUSH Faction/Org Contacts. Category:Military Units Category:New Republic Organizations From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.